Patent Literature 1 discloses an electric grasscutter having an electric motor as a drive source. Since electric grasscutters involve a lower running cost as compared with engine-driven grasscutters which use gasoline and the performance of the motors is being improved, electric grasscutters is becoming widespread.
Further, electric grasscutters which use a brushless motor having high efficiency and long life as a drive source in place of a commutator motor, which has been the mainstream, have appeared.